Harry Potter Taking Control
by conorsirvine
Summary: Harry has had enough of being forced to do what everyone wants, he is going to be in charge of what he does. H/Tonks, H/HR, H/G, H/LL. Slaves, life bonds, powerful/rich harry, manipulative dumbledore, some weasley bashing, Post OOTP,multi compartmenttrunk
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter lay on his bed facing the ceiling of the smallest room in his idea of living hell; number four privet drive, unmoving and in silence with tears streaming down his face he thought about what had happened over the last year with the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black, and the foul Umbridge.

Suddenly, he moved across the room, careful not to make a noise so as to not anger his "uncle" further. Once at the broken desk he began to write.

**Goals for summer:**

**Go Shopping**

**Protect mind from snape, Dumbledore and voldemort**

**Take control of life**

**Keep friends safe**

**Get information**

**Stay alive **

**Train – wand less, non-verbal, animagus anything else**

Harry glanced down the list before moving it aside and writing his shopping list murmuring as he did so. "Multi compartment trunk like the fake Moody's… … …clothes so I don't have to wear these rags again… …. … new wand because of this prior incatatem thing… … potions.

This list he also moved aside before writing the letter he had put off doing for so long.

**Moony,**

**Sorry for everything that happened at the ministry… I know how much padfoot meant to you ….. …. …..**

**Please can you meet me as I want to see you, if possible I need an escort to diagon alley, that won't tell Dumbledore… do you know of anywhere I can get potions to increase my strength and power.**

**Harry**

Harry watched Hedwig fly off into the distance, before slowly making his way to bed, for another night full of nightmares. A loud screech startled harry into waking up, harry yawned and put on his glasses, and read the note that his faithful familiar had bought to him.

Harry

11'O Clock today, Park at the end of the road.

Yours Faithfully Moony

PS bring your vault key and wand

Harry read the note twice before looking at his broken watch, mentally adding it to his shopping list and running out of the room.

Harry immediately spotted the dishevelled and very tired looking ex-professor, "MOONY" he called.

"How are you?"

Moony smiled weakly before replying "I'm better, how are YOU coping with … padfoot's…

"I'm better, really. Harry interrupted

Lupin smiled knowingly and said "in relation to your letter, you can get potions from gringotts but you will have to take a blood test first.

What are we waiting for was the last thing anyone would have heard before they both disappeared with a soft pop.

"Mr Potter, how may gringotts help you this fine morning" asked a familiar looking goblin.

"Griphook, how nice to see you again, if it would be possible I require a blood test so that I can determine what potions I need to take for my physical, mental and magical states.

"Of course, just place three drops of blood on the parchment, and magic will do the rest"

Harry complied and watched with pure wonderment as the red drops became black and separated into lines that interwove to form words, he was snapped out of his stupor however when he heard Griphook curse under his breath quietly.

The parchment now read:

**Harry James Potter**

**Magical, mental and physical blood test results:**

**Parsletounge – Unlocked**

**Multi-animagus – Locked**

**Natural Occlumens – Locked**

**Natural Leglimens – Locked**

**Metamorphagus – Locked**

**Natural wand less/non-verbal spells caster – Locked**

**Natural charms master – Locked**

**Natural Defence master – Locked**

**Natural Duellist– Locked**

**75% power – Locked**

**25% power - Unlocked**

What does Locked mean? Lupin asked as harry continued to stare at the sheet in shock, Griphook answer however quickly brought harry back to the present, "It means that his magical guardian Albus Dumbledore placed magical blocks on him to prevent him using his skills, they should have been removed as he has been using only a quarter of his full potential and power.

If you drink these three vials before going to sleep tonight then they will force you into a 24 hour sleep which will unlock all of your powers and strengths.

Would you like to take the inheritance test before you go to your vault, Griphook asked.

I will as I am here if it is no inconvenience.

Griphook shook his head at the human's behaviour before pulling out another sheet of paper and saying "the same procedure as before"

**Harry James Potter**

**Inheritance test results**

**Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Potter**

**Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Black**

**Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Merlin**

**Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Le Fay**

**Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Gryffindor**

**Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff**

**Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Slytherin**

**Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw**

Upon reading this harry promptly fainted, and after Remus reneverated him,griphook said "if you place one drop on this folder it will give you a list of your properties, wealth and other vault contents.

**Potter – 38 million galleons, 12 un-plottable properties, books, and jewels**

**Black - 47 million galleons,3 un-plottable properties, books, and jewels**

Harry close the ledger after this and asked if he could keep the folder, at griphooks approval he placed it in his bag and said "How rich does this make me?"

"You are the richest person alive, you have five times more money than the second richest person alive, and you own Hogwarts School. If you would like we can give you a money bag that will allow you to take money from your vaults without going there. Harry took them money bag and after thanking Griphook, left the bank.

"That was a shock" harry jokingly commented to Lupin.

Harry and Lupin then continued to wander around Diagon alley, once they had completed their shopping they apparated back to privet drive, where Remus helped to pack all of his new things into Harry's multi compartment trunk.

Harry bid good night to Remus and drank the potions, as he blacked out harry was still thinking about how rich and powerful he now was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So that is the first chapter I hope you have enjoyed it, this is my first time writing a fanfic, so any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up 24 hours later feeling the best he had felt in a long time, he stood up and looked in the mirror, and saw a muscular 5"11' man standing in front of him. Harry was giving of an aura of power and authority. Harry walked over to the trunk and grabbed the manual on top:

Multi-compartment Trunk

Normal storage space – expanded to twice the normal size

Library – can hold 15,000 books

Large flat – 2 bedrooms, bathroom and kitchen

Small guest flat – 1 room, bathroom and kitchen

Potions lab – fully equipped

Duelling arena – complete with movable dummies that can attack

Time chamber – for every minute in real time you experience one week

Interrogation room

Dungeon

Huge "outdoor" area complete with mountains, lake/sea, hills, forest, grass, and desert

Looking back at the trunk harry entered the duelling arena and breathed in deeply, he could perform magic in the trunk and no one would be any the wiser, just to make sure harry cast lumos and as a result was blinded as the power behind the spell was magnificently huge in comparison to his usual power.

15 minutes later, harry was in the library when he heard an alarm go off, harry activated one of the wards and saw remus outside trying to open the trunk, harry then added him to the access list and smiled as remus climbed down the ladder into the trunk.

Moony stared at harry with complete shock, and harry said to him "what do you think?" Remus just smiled and asked where his glasses were, and harry touched his face and smiled.

"I am going to have to put normal glass in them and use my metamorphic to make myself look scrawny, so no one notices the difference"

"Good plan, are you ready to start training tonks will be here in about two minutes, so if you want we can go in the time chamber and get a week in before she gets her" Remus replied

Harry and remus were just about to enter the room when harry shouted "DOBBY"

Dobby appeared with a crack and hugged harrys legs "Master Harry Potter sir has called for dobby, dobby is so happy to see Master Harry Potter sir again…."

"dobby can you do me a favour please" Harry interrupted the mad house-elf

"of course harry potter sir, what can dobby be doing for you"

"me and my friend are going in a time chamber and we need access to food, can you bring some for us and put a charm on it so it will last a week, please"

"Dobby will be right back, harry potter sir"

Moments later Harry and Remus entered the chamber with their arms full of baskets and bags. Harry walked straight over to the duelling partners and turned one on only to fall over from surprise when it sent a curse at him, fortunately as he fell he missed the curse, he then returned with a quick stupefy, which was thrown aside with the dummy's shield. Harry learned from this and threw three stunners in quick succession, the first two were blocked but the third one got through and blasted the dummy 50m back. Harry stood their looking at the broken remains of the dummy.

"That was a powerful blasting hex harry" Remus commented

"That wasn't a blasting hex, moony" harry muttered "it was a stunner"

Remus just looked at harry and said "those potions really unlocked your power levels, you have to have as much power as merlin; … … … are you ready to begin then?

One week later, harry and Remus were preparing to leave knowing that Tonks would be there in one hour, their time. So now I can control the power can I go on to learning more spells and the animagus transformation.

At that point the alarm went off and they both left the time chamber and greeted Tonks who was looking very happy. Remus greeted tonks and left to get the animagus potion.

"So how much can you control?" she asked excitedly

"What?" he replied

"your metamorphic skills, I can help teach you"

"I don't know I haven't tried, to be honest I haven't tried"

"try it now, think about changing something about the way you look"

Harry stood, his face screwed with concentration for a split second before he looked exactly like Lupin.

Tonks face was of pure surprise, you grasped it so quickly no one can ever get so many changes so quickly.

"now try and look like me"

Harry screwed his face up but whilst he got the face right, the breasts and below were completely wrong.

harry apologised for making her look awful, but tonks said that she knew he wouldn't be able to do it as he would have to know how the female anatomy looked and felt, as she said this she started to strip until she was fully nude.

"Harry I want you to look at my body and pay attention to every detail, then I want you to touch and stroke every inch of me, do you understand"

Harry just gulped and stuttered that he understood, and shyly started to touch her body whilst trying to avoid her breasts and lower region. Tonks grabbed his hand and held it over her breasts before moving it in a circular pattern, as she did this she guided his other hand between her legs, once she was satisfied he knew enough she gave him a kiss, what surprised her however was that he returned the kiss and before either of them knew it, they were full out snogging.

"that was amazing harry" tonks said breathlessly "now, try and look like me again but strip before you do so I can see how good you are"

Harry noticed her ambiguous statement and stripped, hearing tonks gasp at how large he was, he smiled and then concentrated on the change, harry looked down at his body and once he had got over the loss of his man-hood, he was extremely happy that he had got the change right, in the moment he hugged tonks and said "I Love you, tonks", tonks was quick to reply "I like you too but can you move your penis, slightly it is jabbing me quite hard"

Harry flushed and moved back covering himself as he did so. As they both got dressed, harry said "I meant it you know I really do love you, will you go out with me?"

Tonks looked at harry with completed surprise and before she could say anything he said "I understand why on earth would you want to go out with me im younger, your very attractive, and everyone I love dies, I understand tonks.

"HARRY POTTER, IF YOU WOULD GIVE ME A CHANCE OF COURSE I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU, I LOVE YOU TOO, AND IF YOU EVER TALK ABOUT IT BEING YOUR FAULT YOUR LOVED ONES DIE I WILL CURSE YOUR MANHOOD OFF"

Harry gulped and nodded his understanding and leant in to give tonks another kiss.

They then sat down and decided on what they were going to get at knockturn alley.

"I know it is a rough place but it has got some stuff that you will find really useful, and no one will know about it, you will need to change to look like someone else"

Harry changed and holding Tonks's hand they both dissaparated with a CRACK.

Once in Knockturn alley, harry got: a second wand which was more powerful and completely untraceable than his other wand, books on dark magic, wand holsters, battle armour for himself, tonks and remus, and a battle-snake that he called Salazar.

Before going back to privet drive, tonks and harry went to the ice cream shop in diagon alley where harry said "Can we go to hogsmeade or somewhere similar and get a small flat?"

"if we go to gringotts they can purchase one for you instantly, it's just a shame that it all of your properties are unplottable, although you can access them when your emancipated.

One hour later, Harry, Tonks and Remus were Inside harrys new flat putting his trunk in the only room. The flat was having every protection possible put on it by the goblins for 1 million galleons, when questioned on why so much harry said that he wanted to be as safe as possible.

Remus and tonks then placed additional wards on the inside of the flat. Once they were all done, they decided to go to the three broomsticks to have a drink, however as they neared the pub, harry felt a pull from Hogwarts and realised he had to "greet" the castle.

The three walked up to the gates and harry placed his hand on them causing them to shimmer. Harry promptly fainted from an overload of information, at the same time Headmaster Albus Dumbledore felt a significant portion of his power leave him, and he was scared of what it could mean.

Harry was once again awoken by the sound of an owl, but unlike the rest of the time harry found himself sleeping next to tonks, his girlfriend. Remus had left for the night as the full moon was approaching. Harry read the letter, whilst trying not to wake tonks.

Dr Mr Potter

I am writing to inform you that as the main beneficiary, you are expected to be at the will reading of Sirius Orion Black at 3pm this afternoon the will reading will begin at 4pm, you may bring two people with you at this earlier time if you so wish.

May you live a long life and your enemies fear your name.

Director Ragnok

Head of gringotts

Leader of the goblins.

Harrys reading had woken Tonks, and harry asked her "Why do I need to go I know I will inherit all the vault contents, it's just opening a sore wound?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So this is the second chapter done if anyone is interested in taking over this story let me know, although I will continue to write until someone wants to.


	3. Chapter 3

"We will be in and out in no time, we literally have to go there hear what is going to who, sign a few documents and leave, we will be there twenty minutes max."

Ok then, let's get this over and done with, and then we can start training with my new wand.

Harry and Tonks took the Portkey straight into the bank, as only an heir of merlin can. Little did they know that Dumbledore had posted members of the order outside to prevent them getting in.

"Lord Potter-Black-Merlin-Le Fay-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, please enter the room when you are ready" Griphook announced.

"Please call me Harry, and that applies to you as well Director Ragnok."

"Very well, please call me Ragnok, Harry"

As harry took a seat at the front everyone filed in, this included Minister Fudge, Madam Umbridge, Madam Bones, Albus Dumbledore, All of the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Nacrissa and Draco Malfoy and several members of the order. Hermione saw harry and ran up to him and gave him a huge hug whilst seeing how he was coping with sirius's death. Fred and George both gave harry a handshake and started talking about the store, and ginny gave him a peck on the cheek. Ron oddly ignored him but Ginny and Hermione whispered in his ear that he was jealous that harry would be getting more stuff.

Dumbledore spotted harry and tried to communicate but harry turned away and Ragnok started to speak "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Director Ragnok. You are summoned today for the will reading of one Sirius Orion Black. Before we begin does Mr Potter have any issues with anyone present?"

I do Ragnok, I contest to the presence of Minister Fudge, Umbridge and Dumbledore, I would contest to both Malfoy's but under family they have a right to be here.

"Mr Potter, I must demand that I must be here for this most spectacular event in history, a will reading of such a huge scale, I must attend, and Madam Umbridge as my deputy is under my clause as well"

Harry shook his head in laughter and whispered something in Fred and Georges ears, both of which immediately started making hoof noises as harry spoke, Causing Umbridge to flee immediately.

"Minister Fudge after everything that has happened over the last few years I refuse to allow you access to the will reading, if you are not out of the room in thirty seconds, you will not be worried about the armed security goblins but myself. Everyone's wand has been removed from their person except for me for security reasons and I am sure I can do plenty of damage to an incompetent buffoon such as you, you have 30 seconds, 29, 28, 27, 26…

Fudge ran out of the room as fast as he could forgetting his green top hat, which harry picked up and set on fire.

"HARRY POTTER, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE MINISTER OF MAGIC WITH SUCH A LACK OF MANNERS" Mrs Weasley screamed at him

"Mrs Weasley, I know you have done a lot for me but over the last year or so you have over stepped the boundary, this was the final straw and with the exception of Arthur, Fred, George and Ginny, all of you other Wesley's way leave; I wish to apologise to bill and Charlie but I do not know you enough to let you remain, it is nothing personal; and Ron you have continued to be jealous of me, you really think I would choose money over being hunted by VOLDEMORT (shudders from everyone) and having no parents"

"Harry you need to calm down, I am afraid I must insist that I stay, and we need to talk about where you are staying afterwards." Dumbledore Preached.

"Mrs Weasley and Professor Dumbledore please leave the room or I will offer you the same treatment as Fudge"

Dumbledore looked round the room and said "Ragnok surely you can allow me to stay"

Ragnok Angrily replied "I have not given you permission to use my name Mr Dumbledore, and Mr Potter as the main beneficiary has spoken, please leave"

At this two guards stepped forward and The Wesley's and Dumbledore left.

(A/N "G" means galleons Much like £ = pounds)

Now let us start, "I Sirius Orion Black, leave G2million each to Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Arthur Weasley, to the rest of the Wesley's I leave the advice that they do not meddle in Harry's life again.

I leave a further G5milion to Weasley wizard Wheezes.

To NYMPHADORA Tonks, HAHA you can't get me now, I leave G10million and the advice that you find a man that loves you

To Remus Lupin I leave you G15million so you can get some decent clothes and the wolfs bane potion, as well as the marauders hideout, the password is the same as the map.

To Narcrissa and Draco Malfoy, I leave you nothing but the advice that you ditch Lucius and mouldy-wart, and beg your forgiveness and give an unbreakable vow never to harm or betray Harry.

You must now leave to male your decision, once you have made your decision you shall owl Harry.

Narcrissa and Draco left looking angry.

The Grim Old place you used for the order may still be used if harry will allow you to but Severus Snape and anyone else harry deems unworthy may no longer enter the house, and those who do must follow Harry's rules.

Harry I leave you everything else including three properties and G47million. I also emancipate you, if madam Bones will now sign the forms.

Finally harry I give you the advice not to dwell on my or anyone else's deaths, if I have it my way I either died fighting a death muncher or whilst sleeping with two twins. Sirius Black, Over and Out.

Madam Bones signed the forms and left.

Slowly everyone else left leaving Harry, Tonks and Ragnok.

Lord Potter-Black-Merlin-Le Fay-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, you must now sign these three papers and if you wish to you may lay claim to Hogwarts which will open a new house tower under the name of merlin-phoenix-le fay. I also wish to inform you that you must take these seven phoenixes, four have bonded to you already the other three may be sold or given to the people you wish.

Harry, Tonks and the seven phoenixes flashed to Hogwarts, and entered the new tower before sending one phoenix to Hermione and the other to Ginny, the third was immediately given to Tonks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lord Potter-Black-Merlin-Le Fay-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, **

**I am writing to inform you that you must under the wizarding law have a wife for the potter line by your Christmas this year, a sex-slave for the black line under ancestral law decisions, and under the founder four continuation right of law you must also have a minimum of two sex-slaves.**

**You must send a list of the women and the lines they shall carry by your birthday this year.**

**I am sorry for any inconvenience this may cause but failing to do so will resort in 15 years in Azkaban per line refusal and death after you have completed the sentence**

**Yours Faithully**

**Cecile Fowler**

**M.O.M **

**Continuation of Powerful lines**

**OLD LAW Department**

"Tonks, Read this"

Tonks read the letter and frowned before saying "so you have to choose between sharing me or Azkaban and death"

They both started laughing.

"If it is ok with you I would like you to be my wife, you will take the name potter; Hermione I will invoke a life-bond debt and make her my first sex-slave for the black line; Ginny I will also make her my sex-slave via a life-bond debt, and finally I will persuade Luna into being my final sex-slave."

"Mr Potter, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, I agree completely and if we get them as soon as possible then we can have a very kinky party on your birth day as a thamk you" Tonks Purred

**Cecile Fowler**

**I am not happy but I have chosen**

**Nymphadora Tonks – Potter wife**

**Hermione Granger – Sex slave**

**Ginevra Weasley – Sex slave**

**Luna Lovegood – Sex slave**

**Miss Luna Lovegood is the only one that may not be willing all of the rest are definite, all four will be bonded by my birthday in stead of the Christmas deadline.**

**Lord Potter-Black-Merlin-Le Fay-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin**

Tonks walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in saying fire-call lovegood residence.

Harry could hear a few muffled words before he heard an excited squeal and Luna came flying through the fireplace and snogged harry senseless, Tonks then said "welcome to merlin tower, Hogwarts castle" Smiling luna started chanting.

"I luna Celeste Lovegood offer my mind, body and soul to One harry James Potter for all eternity he shall be my master in every form, I will as his slave will follow his every instruction and will never betray him, so mote it be"

At Tonks's prompt harry replied "so mote it be"

Tonks then said in order for you to seal the deal both of you must orgasm at the hands of each other. Before Tonks was finished with her sentence, luna had stripped off her cloak and clothes until she was in just her bra and panties, harry stood there speechless wondering how he had never noticed how sexy she was, her breasts must have been a double d and her nipples were the size of galleons, pushing against the fabric of her green silk bra, her knickers were also a green silk colour but there were moving animals running all over them, as he was staring, Tonks vanished his clothes. Harry went to undo Luna's bra but couldn't work the clasp so vanished it instead making all three laugh, luna stepped out of her panties and then laid on her back on the sofa, her only words were "When you reach the point, do not stop go all the way through then give me a second." Just as harry was lining himself up to luna Tonks pulled out her wand and cast a pregnancy charm on luna.

Harry pounded deep inside of luna and just as he felt himself reaching the point he sped up, both of them lay in each others arms panting as they bother came at the same time. After a couple of minutes they both looked up to see Tonks masturbating whilst watching them. Harry still rock hard then moved onto Tonks, so once they were finally done harry was out of breath and Tonks had a look of pure happiness on her face. Luna then started laughing hysterically and once harry looked at where she was pointing he also started as, in his hurry he had thrown Tonks's sexy purple thong on one of the phoenixes heads where it was stuck, leaving a very disgruntled phoenix.

"Master are you ready to summon the other two slaves"

"It appears you have more stamina down there than normal it will take a lot to tire it out"

"I'm Ready"

"I Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Merlin-Le Fay-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, hereby invoke my life debt to Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley, summoning them to me and making them my sex-slaves for all of eternity."

There was a flash of purple light and Hermione and Ginny, were in front of him.

Ginny had been going to the toilet when she was summoned so with her lacy purple knickers round her ankles, she fell over, still peeing. Bright red she flushed hiding her head in her hands whilst trying to cover herself up whilst apologising profusely.

Hermione was even worse off as she had been in the shower as she was summoned, she was dripping wet and had her wand up her hair surrounded vagina, harry could clearly see her juices leaking out.

After seeing Hermione, Luna and Ginny, harry could now see that the Hogwarts robes hid their figures.

"Hermione, Ginny. I must apologise for summoning you at such a … inconvenient time. I have recently discovered that I must have a certain number of sex-slaves and as you both owe me a life-debt I decided to use it. To seal the act of making me your master for all eternity, you must make love with me and we must both orgasm at the hand of each other, before you ask Hermione I have looked it up there is no way around this and when you are not being told what to do you will have normal lives... … who wants to go first?"

Ginny stepped forward and said "if it's okay I want to do doggy style and I want you to be as rough as you can"

Harry nodded before stripping her of her clothes, she got on her hands and knees and harry slammed hilt deep into her vagina, as he thrust in and out he grabbed her fairly large boobs and twisted them, Ginny moaned out in both pain and pleasure before they both collapsed onto each other, as harry pulled out both his and her juices flooded out.

Hermione stepped forward looking very nervous "I don't think I can do this, master"

"Trust me Hermione; I will go as slow as you want"

"Ok" she replied quietly

Harry picked her up and bride carried her to the sofa, where he kissed her, he then moved lower and rubbed and sucked her nipples, before getting to her vagina, he looked at her and asked "why is it hairy down there when those three aren't?"

Hermione replied "after the polyjuice accident it always grows back really quickly, I have tried everything"

"I Like it" harry said back comfortingly before rubbing and kissing it.

He then then guided his solid well-endowed manhood towards her, she recoiled slightly and he slowly pushed into her, as he did so she clenched then relaxed and yelled "Faster, don't stop until I stop, pound e like you pounded ginny!"

He responded by slamming into her and pulling out again she screamed in pleasure and then started moaning, as he pulled in and out he rubbed her swollen nipples, they both came in the most intense orgasm ever.

After they had all had their sex sessions they all washed and retired to the library.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione of course was in heaven as she studied the huge library in Harry's multi-compartment trunk whilst Luna and Ginny were fascinated by the trunk itself.

Everyone was surprised to see harry working in the potions lab, where he had four cauldrons going. One contained a huge quantity of Felix felecis, of at least 4 litres, the second contained a 10 gallon, half finished cauldron of veritaserum, the third was a large cauldron fully of long-life polyjuice potion, and the fourth he refused to tell.

The fourth potion was what harry was currently finishing, it was a potion which when finished would have a massively diverse usage.

**Spelareserum:**

**This potion once finished will never go out of date.**

**The user must cast one or two spells on the potion of their choice, then once the potion (colourless) is drunk (can be diluted in any drink 2 drops per hour) the consumer will experience those two spells.**

**Aurors use this by combining a silencing and a body binding spell.**

**There is no antidote**

"finished" Harry shouted with an evil grin

The girls were about to rush in when harry said "wait one minute then I will give you each a sample.

Harry silently cast two spells on the five different drops which were in the goblets.

"Move into the living room, and try this" he called

All five moved into the living room, where harry passed out the single drop. All four girls pretended to drink to see if harry did and when he didn't they asked why he hadn't drunk his, so Hermione suggested they each pour it into each others mouths at the same time, harry allowed them to do this because he wanted to see but he was now very nervous.

They all drank the potion at the same time, and they all froze into a body bind, before they all started to get tickled.

"WHAT IS THIS POTION, HARRY!" Hermione screamed

"Spelareserum with rictumsempra and petrficus totalus cast on it" Harry laughed back

Luna started strpping and told them to do the same, when asked why she said it felt better, Hermione then started squirming even more before she started peeing, just as the others started laughing all of the rest also started.

Half an hour later, harry had been tied down and was about to be given five drops of his own potion, what he didn't know was what spells had been put on it.

The girls poured it into his mouth, and they told him as soon as he swallowed it they had put the temporary sex change spell on it and the body binding spell on it, as they said this he froze and morphed into a girl with very large boobs and nipples and a very smooth and sexy vagina, the girls then pulled out magic dildos, and turned them onto super horny mode, inserted them into his vagina, butt, and mouth and started taking pictures, as they did this they put him in sexy lingerie, and put a permanent sticking charm on it which could only be removed by a password. Once the potion had worn off harry (now male) ordered "as your master I demand you untie me", immediately Hermione, Ginny and Luna untied him.

"As a punishment all three of you shall sleep naked, I will see you in the morning." All three left immediately

"Nymphie, that was an evil thing to do, now let us continue our training we cant keep getting interrupted, we will go in the time chamber for 1 hour which will give us 60 weeks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Authors Note: Hi sorry it is so short it was just a kind of filler chapter, next chapter we will see Harry's animagus,metamorph and magic skills.

I am aiming to have it posted tonight if not tomorrow.

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Week 1:

"Harry, we are going to spend 10 of the 60 weeks on your animagus transformation, 10 on occlumency,10 on learning spells, and 20 on duelling, and the final 10 weeks we will continue on metamorphic changes and disguises, are you ready?"

"all I need to do is drink the potion?"

"yes it will put you into a trance and will show you the animals you can turn into"

Week 3:

"Harry, are you okay you have been in a trance for over two weeks, I was only in mine for fifteen minutes!"

"Nymphie, calm down I am fine, although I will say I have never seen so many animals, I can literally turn into any animal.

"right the next step is to meditate and slowly imagine your body turning turning into that animal, it is more or less the same as the metamorphic, I presume"

Week 5:

"I've done it" Tonks shouted

"I have completed the wolf, only another couple of thousand left.

Week 8:

"Harry try and change into the ten you have mastered as quick as you can one from another"

Week 10:

Harry was running around the room, Tonks would throw a curse and Harry would change into an animal, then almost instantly he would transform back and launch a stinging hex back at her.

Week 11:

"Harry what do you know about Occlumency?"

"All snape said is that I have to clear my mind, and then he would attack my mind, and give me a headache"

"WHAT!"

"I take it that isn't the right way"

"No it isn't, now what I want you to do is to meditate until you reach your mindscape, it will be a large grassy plain. Once you reach it I want you to mentally construct your version of a castle, yes it can look like Hogwarts, once that is done I want you to spend six weeks on building as many defences as possible, the final four weeks we can test and improve your defences.

Week 17:

Tonks was lost and very scared, she ran into the 'great hall' and screamed the walls were dripping with blood and all around the room were dead werewolves, she ran out of the room and sprinted towards the doors out of the castle but all around the grounds were giants, dragons and all kinds of animals. Tonks then ran up the stairs towards the merlin tower and nearly collapsed when she saw harry, Hermione, Luna and ginny all dead and bleeding. Turning away she went to the headmasters office and getting the password right after 10 minutes, had to duel Dumbledore to access a secret trap door, that led to the chamber of secrets where she was in the pitch black, then she was in the hospital wing, every where she was harry was projecting horrible images and traps, and moving her around the castle. Finally she was in the three headed dogs room and she slid down the trap door into devils snare, afterwards she went through at least fifty different rooms before she walked through the fake mirror, and found herself falling onto the grounds, just before she hit the ground she reappeared in the astronomy tower finding a door she opened it, she could then go through it and see different filing cabinets full of memories, although none of the filing cabinets would open before she was ejected from Harry's mind.

"wow harry you made it so my fears were shown, you had passwords, and you had rooms that I could only access with your permission, that is beyond mastering it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This chapter is really short because I want to start getting this part in as it isn't too important but the second half is going to be harder to write.

Please feel free to contact me if you are interested in writing parts of the story or if you wish to give advice or suggestions on how the rest should go.


	7. Chapter 7

10 on learning spells, and 20 on duelling, and the final 10 weeks we will continue on metamorphic changes and disguises,

Week 30:

Harry sighed in frustration as his power score flew up in the air, 280 in spell power, 250 in spell accuracy and 360 in speed. "harry you are 4 or 5 times better than the average person, how can you be annoyed at that?"

"its not going any higher, this morning I went up 10 from yesterday"

"don't worry about it are you ready to start learning new spells?"

"Bombarda Maxima" Harry shouted, The spell caused a huge explosion, but Tonks wasn't happy, "Harry, your spells are useless if you cast them that loud because your enemy knows whats coming and can dodge or shield it before it hits, I want you to try and cast silently only think about the spell.

Week 34:

Harry was a natural at silent spell casting and could now cast both silently and without a wand. He could hold a strong shield charm for 2 hours whilst firing spells at a target or he could fire two spells at a target and could last 15 minutes firing spells whilst his shield was attacked.

Week 38:

Harry sat reading yet another dark spell book every spell that he could use to seriously hurt someone was in here, every now and then he would look up and cast a curse with his hand pointing towards a dummy or target and look at the result of it.

Week 42:

"Come on Harry stop going easy on me" yelled Tonks becoming a bit frustrated at her fiancé.

"I don't want to hurt you Tonks" said Harry.

''Get over yourself Harry I'm a big girl I can handle myself besides a bit of pain won't hurt me and its better in the long run especially if it means that we can defeat the dark lord and the death eaters.

Week 44:

Now Harry I know you have managed to master non-verbal spell however you have to fight more dirty and use lethal force against the death eaters remember they are nothing more than animals and think about this what happens if you stun an enemy only for him to be revived and then kills one of your loved ones?' asked Tonks

Harry looked down knowing Tonks was right.

"Ok I'll try harder" said Harry

Their duel started to become more intense with Harry using some cutting curses but was careful not to cause permanent damage or too serious injuries to Tonks.

Harry meanwhile had a large gash along his chest where Tonks had managed to hit him after he hesitated for a brief second. It was a painful lesson to learn but learn it he did..

Harry then realised that Tonks being a bit clumsy was something he could use to his advantage so all he needed was an opening.

Tonks looked at the look on her fiancés face and knew he was up to something…

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Tonks

"Nothing Nymphadora" said Harry.

"Don't call me Nymphadora" yelled Tonks before she tripped.

"There got you" shouted Harry sending a flurry of spells at Tonks who couldn't shield all of them and was caught out by a stunner which managed to breach her shield charm.

''Harry then revived her.

''Sorry for calling you by you 1st name Tonks but I wanted to try out an idea" said Harry helping her up.

''It's ok Harry although that stunner was more powerful than normal it went through my shield like it wasn't there" said Tonks

Week 46:

"For the next four weeks, I am going to fight you with the help of up to fifteen dummy's" Tonks called after a particularly brutal duel.

"I'm ready for this, I am always massively outnumbered" Harry shouted back

Week 49:

Harry stood panting warily looking around him he stood in the centre of a circle, the circle was made up of fifteen people, as they drew their wands to curse him he suddenly disappeared, immediately everyone was on the alert.

Then it started harry would appear cast a curse, disappear and reappear elsewhere, Tonks knew what he was really doing was an animagus transformation, so the next time he 'disappeared' she cast the spell to make him human, thrown off guard harry took a blasting hex to his chest, fortunately he managed to throw up a shield but it wasn't enough to stop him catapulting through the air whilst an onslaught of curses launched at him.

Harry landed and rolled straight into a stunner, and collapsed.

"Harry, what have you learnt from this match?" Tonks questioned harry after reviving him.

"Well I shouldn't avoid one curse just to be hit by another and that I should always be aware of my surroundings.

Week 51:

So what I need you to do is transform into a look alike of me, I want you to be identical. I will test your weight, height, skin tone, everything, then you must hold the form for a week whilst you sleep, eat, duel, everything.

Week 54:

"Harry you are looking very thirsty, are you okay?" Tonks asked innocently

"Yeah, can you get me a drink please?"

Tonks got harry a drink and dropped two drops of clear liquid in to it. Harry drank the water thirstily and almost immediately, asked her what she had put into it. When Tonks laughed and said a tickling charm and orgasm spell, he looked shocked but when she said she would take the same whilst looking like him he was even more.

"It is a competition to see who can last the longest whilst under different forms of pressure; you cannot change from that form ok.

Harry and Tonks both fell over as they felt the tickling sensation double up with the orgasm. Harry nearly collapsed in shock when he saw Tonks slowly start masturbating his no her penis. Harry saw this and with the added turn on started to slowly rub 'his' vagina.

Hours later, Harry (as Tonks) and Tonks (as Harry) sat having dinner, Both ate silently as they were still recovering from the pleasurable torture they had experienced only moments before.

"Harry you cannot really learn much more in your metamorphing, all you need to do now is master maintaining a form when asleep and unconscious.

Week 60:

A very happy pair walked out of the room to see the rest of the girls just waking up.

At the three girls look Harry said "we will discuss everything at breakfast"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Authors Note:

Okay so that is another chapter done, I am hoping to have this story continue for at least another thirty to forty chapters (hopefully longer ones) and I am already considering a sequel or separate harry fanfic – but that is the distant future.

Please keep submitting your reviews as I like to know how my story is in your opinion.

I would like to give a huge Thank you to **ALL** of my fans who have added me or my story to their alerts.

**Thank you to anthony37 for writing the duelling chapter. **

**If any other readers wish to submit ideas or requests for the story please let me know (more lemon scenes are going to be here soon)**

**If anyone would like to submit lemon scenes or any other parts for the story please message me and we can discuss details.**

**Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry walked into the dining room hand in hand with Tonks, and called for dobby. Dobby appeared instantly with tears in his eyes and sobbing hysterically. When harry asked why dobby sobbed back something about free elves losing their magic. Harry responded by bonding dobby to him.

Dobby immediately set off to work making breakfast where his happy singing was interrupted by the three girls walking in still nude, hugging harry and Tonks and apologising to harry for yesterday, at Harry's confused expression the girls reminded him of tying him up and giving him the potion and he just laughed.

Forty minutes later everyone was very full, and the girls were still amazed at what they had achieved inwhat to them had only been a short passage of time.

Hermione of course wanted to check the room out as soon as humanly possible, but harry said that they were going shopping instead.

Harry and Tonks quickly used their metamophagus skills to look like an old couple, and once they had done so they cast glamours on the three girls.

They then portkeyed into knockturn alley and headed straight to the illegal wand shop. Twenty minutes later a very happy trio left the shop with both of their wands in their new holsters.

The group then headed to the trunk shop where Harry bought another four multi-compartment trunks. The trunks all had a special doorway which allowed them to connect with each other. Which eased harry's worry as it was an extra escape method.

The girls then spent 2 hours and close to three thousand galleons on clothes, potions and other 'useful' items, before they headed towards the armoury. The armour was a perfect fit for all of the girls as harry had owled the orders in beforehand.

The girls were all ready to leave when Harry remembered that he had wanted to visit Mr Ollivander, to find out about the prior incatatem. Ollivander replied thoughtfully that it was very rare and it shouldn't have happened he then commented to harry that his wand couldn't cope with his power anymore. Harry thanked Ollivander and was about to leave when 15 death eaters burst into the shop. Harry instantly dropped into a fighting stance and pushed the girls and Mr Ollivander behind him.

Only when one of the death eaters sneered "give us the wand maker old man" did harry remember he was in disguise. Pulling out his extra wand he muttered to Tonks get him out of here, the deatheaters heard however and thre up wards preventing there escape. Harry quickly lauched off a volley of curses, before removing his disguise, and smirking. The rest of the conscious, and live deatheaters growled and started throwing killing curses. Harry took it all in his stride however suddenly disappearing and reappearing behind them, they all turned and started to attack had planned this carefully as it gave him the advantage of room whilst the didn't. Harry then summoned the rest of the girls to him via his master link and Tonks, blew up the wall and jumped through. It was now 10 death munchers against the five of them, this was quickly reduced as harry sent a killing curse at Bellatrix lestrange, it missed hitting another death eater, the one that had cursed Hermione at the ministry dolohov. Harry and Bellatrix then started the real fight, meanwhile The others had successfully defeated the rest of the death nibblers. Tonks started to throw up anti-apparition wards around Bellatrix, who didn't notice. The aurors then started popping in. Bellatrix looked around and saw she stood very little chance of surviving so she sent one more curse at harry and went to apparated, her smile was wiped off her face however when she couldn't apparate and Harry's severing curse cut her head clean off.

All of the aurors winced as her head rolled towards them. It was at this time that Fudge appeared surrounded by his escort of hit wizards.

Harry stormed over to fudge and before the hit wizards could stop him he started yelling in his face, "You turn up after the battle, the aurors conveniently appear after a 'child' has been forced to fight and kill death eaters, you are pathetic!" Fudge winced and the hit wizards moved to restrain him. Before they could however he hollered in theor faces "I just killed Bellatrix le strange, one of the most feared people and you are going to try and take me on" they immediately backed down.

Harry then said to fudge and the reporters around him "I Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that I will do everything possible to have Cornelius fudge out of the ministry by the end of today, so mote it be" before storming off into gringotts.

The gasps were quickly followed by applause, Tonks noted even the hit wizards and aurors were clapping before she and the other girls chased after him.

Three hours later:

I hereby announce Amelia Bones as the new Minister of Magic.

This was quickly followed by cheering and celebration, everyone saw a smug harry potter walk up to the new minister and shake her hand, say something and walk with her to her office.

"Minister I am the main component of this war, I am the only one that can defeat voldemort, Thank you for being able to hear his name without squealing by the way. Anyway I need your help, not with money I have more than enough of that but I need to be able to do what needs to be done without me and my 'army' being prosecuted and held up."

"Very well Lord Potter …"

"Its just Harry, minister"

"Of course"

Harry, Tonks and the sexy trio sat around a large table in the expanded room of Harry's flat in hogsmeade.

"I have decided that we need to create an army, like the order but we need to actually do something, I have managed to find the location of the Potter army base, so we will head there now and that will be our new headquarters, once we are there; Hermione you are in charge of the research division spells, strategy's anything; ginny you are in charge of recruitment strategys; Luna you are in charge of healing and equipment anything you think we need from weaponry to potions to armour get whatever; me and Tonks will be in charge of the security and cleaning of headquarters and training everyone, now everyone meet back here in half an hour with what we need."

"where will the main library be? Master" Hermione asked

"in headquarters, take as many books from here, the trunks, Hogwarts, and the shops as you want."

Half an hour later the group had rejoint and they all grabbed the portkey and were whisked away to a very run down shed. The shed once entered turned out to be the largest building any of them had ever seen. One room had a library at least one hundred times the size of Hogwarts, there were enough rooms down one corridor for twelve thousand people, a huge dining room, a magnificent strategy room, and a hospital wing.

Harry and Tonks were impressed to see every inch had a cleaning charm on meaning one job was no longer needed. Harry and Tonks were impressed with the warding but decided that there were loads to add, the only one they wouldn't add at the moment was the fidelius as they needed it to be found by the soon to be army.

What seemed like hours later the five were gathered round a table.

After many hours of discussing how to deal with the order, and how to get and structure an army, Luna finally had had enough, and she made this vocal, they all looked at the time and Ginny said smirking if we don't get to sleep soon Harry's birthday present tomorrow wont be as fun. At her wink Luna stunned Harry under the table and Ginny levitated him into the expanded bed, once they were all in and naked they revived him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Author Note:

So this chapter was fun to write and Harry's birthday is coming up next (lots of lemon)

Please keep reviewing.

If anyone is interested in writing any lemon (or other) scenes in the story please let me know and I will try and fit them in.

Thank you for all the great reviews and ideas


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke up and the first thing he noticed was that he was alone, secondly he was naked third he was at the flat and not headquarters and fourth that there was a piece of parchment stuck to his face.

Meet us in the kitchen for breakfast.

Harry tore down to the kitchen excited and saw that the table was covered in all his favourite breakfast meals, then the girls entered covered in huge bows and said you can unwrap four presents harry and then you can have undid each of the bows on the girls and ate breakfast, he was stil eating when they left and said "Eat your breakfast then get dressed we will meet you in the living room"

45 minutes later harry walked into the living room, to see Neville longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Dean thomas and Alicia Spinnet and the girls all sitting down on the floor with lots of alcohol around them.

So what we do is we all write our favorite games on a slip of paper and we'll mix them up in a bowl. Then we'll draw to see what we play first." The others agreed happily. Harry got up to retrieve the needed items for the task and handed the pens and paper out upon returning. He wrote his game down and folded the paper before placing it into the bowl, then passed it around the room. Hermione took it from Ginny at the end and mixed the slips with her hand for a second. She drew one out and opened it. It made her blush.

"Who wrote Seven Minutes in Heaven?" she asked. George let out a whoop that told he was the one. The others laughed and Harry set to writing out everyone's names. He dumped out the slips of paper that were in the bowl and put the guys' names in.

"Ladies first," he said, passing the bowl to Ginny.

"What if I get Fred or George?" she asked.

"Then put it back and draw another. Unless you want to kiss your brothers." Harry wagged his eyebrows up and down. Ginny shuddered at the thought before she reached into the bowl.

"Dean," she said happily when she had opened the slip. They stood and Harry told them to go to the closet in the corner of the room.

"You have to wait for everyone to get drawn, though, so stay out here until then." They nodded and went over to the door. Harry handed the bowl to Luna next. She drew out Fred. Alicia didn't look too happy about this, but remained silent as it was only a game and drew the next name.

"Neville," she said and passed the bowl to Tonks.

"Harry," she said, turning even more red than she had before. If only the others knew how much they would do in those seven minutes.

"That leaves Hermion and George"

Everyone meet back here in seven minutes, enjoy your time in the closet." Ginny Shouted.

Seven minutes later Neville had picked the next game:

"Spin the Bottle," he read, confusion creeping into his voice. Harry grinned as he placed the empty bottle in the center of the table after removing the tray. Ginny giggled hysterically for a few minutes, giving it away that she'd been the one to write this game. Hermione told how it was played to those who weren't familiar with the game and explained that they needed to be sitting boy-girl-boy-girl to accomplish this better, and pulled Harry up next to her when Alicia moved between Fred and George. Alicia reached forward and spun the bottle. Everyone laughed when it landed on Ginny. She spun it again, landing this time on Dean. He stood and leaned towards her so she could kiss his cheek.

"I say right now that after you get one kiss on your cheek, the next time has to be your mouth, then...bom, bom, bom...French kissing!" Harry said, his green eyes glittering. The group readily agreed. Dean spun next and landed on Hermione. She offered her cheek to him as Ginny took her turn. She landed on Harry, receiving a few whistles as he stood, made a slight bow to the room and leaned forward to let her kiss him. Fred landed on Hermione and gave her a slightly sloppy kiss while Tonks spun, landing on Harry. Fred also landed on Hermione, and although he was a slightly better kisser than his twin, it still left her thinking that she'd dribbled something down her face. Ginny landed on Neville, Nevilel on Luna, then it was Hermione's turn. She knew that Freds next kiss would be French, so she fervently hoped it didn't land on him. Fate wasn't with her tonight as the bottle slowed to a stop pointing directly at him. She blushed as the previous wolf whistles started again.

Fred and his twin grinned at the reaction the spin had generated and looked at her. Her face was bright red and she seemed even more nervous than she'd been in the closet.

"Come on, Hermione," goaded Neville. "For as long the two of you were in that closet, you can't tell us you didn't French each other." Fred's grin got even bigger when she ducked her head and muttered something.

"What?" Ginny asked. Hermione cleared her throat.

"No one could see us, then," she repeated. "I couldn't even see Fred's reaction." She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"You didn't hear me complaining, did you?" he asked and turned to face her. She swallowed as she repeated the action and leaned towards him. He watched as her eyes closed just before their lips met. Her tongue tentatively asked him to open which he willingly did. They broke apart what felt an eternity later but was in fact only a few seconds when Alicia cleared her throat amusedly.

"All right, you guys. We have to continue this and the way you were going at it, we'll be here all weekend.

Can we play another game instead?"

The others agreed that after Fred and Hermione's little show, the game had become rather dull. Harry grabbed the bowl from where it had been left, and reaching in to sift the papers around, he drew one out. He read it out loud, laughing as he realized it was his choice.

"Truth or Dare!" The others all sat up straighter. They seemed to have been waiting for this game, as if no one had written it in the hopes that someone else had. That someone, to their great surprise, was Harry.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked, snatching the paper out of his hand. Sure enough, he'd been telling the truth. Oh, God! she thought. This opens a whole new level of torture for me to live through!

"Well, Harry, because it's your game, you go first," Seamus said. Harry looked around at the assembly.

"Alicia, Truth or Dare?" Hermione let out a silent sigh of relief that he hadn't chosen her.

"Truth," she giggled.

"Of all the guys you've kissed tonight, myself included, as I've been kissed by just about every girl here," he looked at Hermione and winked. "Who's the best kisser?"

"Tie between Fred and George," she laughed in response. "Sorry, Harry." He shrugged.

"Oh, well. You win some, you lose some." He indicated that she was to go next.

"Luna, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had sex?"

"It was amazing, yes," Luna replied. She looked across the room. "Hermione, Truth or Dare?" Hermione decided to make this as quick as possible.

"Dare," she said firmly, meeting Luna's protuberant blue eyes. Harry was shocked. He'd certainly never expected this! But his shock was multiplied to the infinite when he heard the task.

"Go down on Harry."

every pair of eyes tuned to look at the usually misty voiced girl. Harry's were widened almost to the point of falling out of his head.

"You're joking!" he squeaked, looking at Hermione then back to Luna.

"She has to do it here in front of everyone, as well"

"My question is, is she going to take the dare, or chicken out and do truth?" George said. That made up Hermione's mind. She stood, grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him onto the floor.

She ran her hands down to his waist. She silently dropped to her knees, slid her hands to the fastenings of his jeans and undid them. Harry's breath caught in his throat when she pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knees, then it forced its way from his chest in one gust when she touched him.

"Now as I can't see your reaction, you have to let me know if you like this or not," she said unneccessarily as she moved forward to take him into her mouth.

"Oh my God!" gasped Harry. He felt himself swell to an almost impossible level. He couldn't believe this was happening! She started humming gently around him, causing him to shudder involuntarily. She felt this and pulled back.

"Are you all right?" she asked. He answered that he was, and she resumed her dare.

Harry groaned softly. He hadn't thought, in his wildest dreams, that what had started as a totally benign evening with Hermione and their friends would turn into the most mind numbing blow job he'd ever had! Hermione lifted one hand to take hold of his, bringing it to her shoulder when she felt him moving them.

"Thank you," he whispered with a slight moan. "I never know what I should do with my hands during this." This made her back off him again.

"As long as you don't pull out my hair, I don't mind where you put them, Harry." He buried them in the strands on her head a second later. She'd reached the base of his shaft, and his head hit the wall behind him. One hand snapped up to rub the spot that had connected with the structure, then returned to Hermione. She was sucking for all she was worth, intent on making him lose his load as soon as possible. She seemed almost greedy about it, as if that was her final destination in itself, the entire point of taking the dare in the first place. Harry's knees felt as if they were going to give out any second from what she was doing to him. He felt her begin to hum again, and it was his undoing. He roared her name and exploded down her throat. Hermione gulped as quickly as she could, but as it seemed Harry hadn't had anyone do this in at least a month, she was sure at least some of his cum was going to be running down her chin by the time they were done. He relaxed a minute later, and she pulled away from him to stand. She heard and felt him pull his jeans back up and do the fastenings.

The game continued like this with lots of fun and very sexual dares until eventually everyone left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Author notes: Sorry it is a short one I am not very good at lemon scenes, please feel free to give me advice, suggestions and as usual reviews are appreciated.

Please complete my poll on how harry should deal with dubledore.

Thank you


	10. Chapter 10

Harry woke up early the next morning despite what had happened the previous night, and mentally planned out what he wanted to do today.

Harry stepped into the shower and planned how he would deal with Dumbledore, e then got dressed and walked down to the kitchen where he wrote a note to his special girls informing them of what he was doing and where he was.

Harry then flashed to just outside the headmaster's office and not needing a password as an heir of the creators walked straight up and barged into Dumbledore's office.

"Harry my boy, would you care for a lemon drop?"

"One I am not our 'boy' and second I do not wish to have one of your sweets which are laced with Calming draught, loyalty potion and veritaserum.

Dumbledore was extremely shocked to find that Harry knew what he had done to the sweets, and was even more surprised to hear the tone of disdain that he used when speaking to him.

"I am sick of you constantly making mistakes professor, especially where me and my friends are concerned, you think I wouldn't notice how you placed blocks on my power and abilities, and do you expect me to believe that you didn't know I was beaten at the Dursley's and then you drop a bomb on my entire life and after everything you have done you expect me to do what you want. Well I am NOT one of you pawns on a chess board, and if you don't start giving me information about voldemort that can actually help me then…" Harry raged

"You know I can't tell you that harry…" Dumbledore interrupted

"Well that was your final chance, professor, good bye" Harry shouted as he stormed out of the room.

When Harry arrived back at the apartment he found a note saying that it was being sold within 30 minutes and they were at headquarters getting it ready, harry flashed there and the girls told him that it was being watched. Harry told them about his meeting with Dumbledore and Tonks reminded him that there was a meeting at Grimmauld place in an hour that they could crash. Harry told the girls that Tonks would go as part of the order and the three girls would be a disillusioned back up for harry who would burst into the meeting.

Twenty minutes later everyone was in position somewhere in the house, ready for the meeting to start. Tonks would leave just before they arrived and would stroll in just as it was about to start.

Ten minutes before the four were going to burst into the meeting, they were whispering what they would do, it was decided that Harry would blast the door open whilst the other three and harry would hold up a shield, harry would drop his during the meeting, and the girls would hold theirs over him.

In the meeting:

"Everyone is hear so we can start, severus would you like to make your report"

"The dark lord has …"

BOOM!

The door to the kitchen blew off its hinges, and in the doorway stood Harry Potter. Mad Eye Moody instinctively fired three consecutive stunners as did Shacklebolt, Dumbledore and Tonks (to remain undercover)

Snape just sneered and went to make a comment but before he could make a sound harry had pinned him against the wall and had his wand against his throat. "If you say one derogatory or sarcastic comment whilst I am here this evening I will curse you am I clear!"

Snape nodded, and harry moved over to the end of the table opposite Dumbledore.

"I don't know how many of you have noticed but the order of the phoenix, has achieved very little in means of the war against voldemort, this is because the old crack-pot fool of a leader albus Dumbledore couldn't care less…"

"HOW DARE YOU BURST INTO A PRIVATE MEETING AND START ACCUSING…"

"In case you haven't noticed this is my house therefore I can 'burst' into any room I please, secondly if you raise your voice at me again…"

It was at this point that molly Weasley decided to interrupt his warning, harry cast a quick but strong silencing charm, and continued.

"Now where were we, ah yes, Dumbledore couldn't care less about the war against voldemort because he only cares about the greater good. Not a bad thing you are probably thinking but he doesn't mean our or even wizarding kind or humans he means for his greater good, you are his pawns just like I was before I realised he manipulates people into doing what he wants instead of what would be good or useful, he couldn't care less if you die unless you are a source of income that is needed alive or if you are a spy. Dumbledore believes in second chances and the reason he trusts snape is because after my mother was killed by mouldy shorts, he felt guilty because it was his information that caused the dork lord to go after her, he said two words to Dumbledore, isn't that right snape he said 'I'm sorry'."

Dumbledore's face dropped as Harry spoke to the order; Snape looked around the room scared until he sneered again and muttered "just like his father, a cocky, arrogant…"

Harry drew his wand and fired of a bone shattering curse at Snapes leg whilst at the same time firing an incendio at the dark mark wandlessly. Snapes screams echoed round the kitchen; and as Dumbledore went to tell harry off, harry responded with "I warned him"

"Dumbledore, let me ask you one question."

Knowing harry would anyway or most likely twist him not answering into further proof Dumbledore quickly agreed.

"How secure is Hogwarts?"

No one can enter the castle without my knowledge, and the wards are stronger than ever"

"How many people have entered the castle or grounds in the last month?"

"only myself and a couple of teachers"

"Here stands living proof that Albus Dumbledore truly is incompetent, as an heir to the four founders the wards are under my control which is why no voldemort supporter can enter the grounds or castle, it is also why they are so much stronger, and even funnier still me and a group of friends have been in the castle during summer, we visited the library and common rooms, so do you really trust him to defeat the dork lord after all of this?"

Harry let it sink in for a minute before continuing "The 'weapon' you were guarding last year was a prophecy which in summary said that I am the only one that can defeat voldemort"

Everyone that wishes to join my army and actually wishes to have an active role in the war please meet me in the library when you are done, thank you, and by the way I will not reverse the silencing charm so good luck actually doing something useful, headmaster"

Once harry arrived back at the library the others took of their disillusionments and Hermione said the contract is done anyone that wishes to join your army will sign it and once they do they agree not to betray you to Dumbledore, voldemort, death eaters, ministry etcetera; if they do the first time they will get a stabbing pain in their arm, the second time a slashing pain in their chest, the third time they will be put under a weakened version of crucio and it will get stronger each time. They will also find themselves with the word traitor across every body part, it will be permanent.

If they already serve voldemort then they will upon signing the contract go under the minimum crucio level.

Several pairs of feet could be heard coming towards the door so Harry and the girls pulled out their wands and prepared to fight. Mad-eye moody, remus, Tonks, and ten other members came in. Harry immediately said "Joining my arm involves signing a contract that says you will not betray or harm me or my army. You cannot be a part of the order or death eaters. Does anyone wish to leave?... … … No … Good. If you will please sign your name and make sure you are touching the rope, thank you.

Five minutes later everyone had signed their names and they were all whisked away to headquarters.

"please go along the corridor and choose a room, tap the plaque on the door and say your name and it will change for you, any rooms with names may not be entered without permission.

Please come back here where we will brief you on procedures and give you all of your equipment, second wands, extra trunks and armour."

Harry watched them leave before collapsing into a seat and thanking the girls for getting all of the equipment.

OoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoO

Author Notes:

Thank you to all of my readers, I never imagined that my first fanfic would be so poular, please check out my poll for how Dumbledore will be treated next, next chapter we will deal with Umbridge and there will be multiple scenes of lemon.

Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Once the group were back Harry started briefing them of the rules, before saying "now that the really boring stuff is over, we are going to split the army into several parts, we will have a research team, who will look for new curses etcetera as well as collaborate information on locations, the research team will also be in charge of scouting around and listening for information. The healing team will during a fight heal our team first and then help any innocent civilians, they will however be trained to fight, there will be a small group of air support who will scout out the area and report back to the leaders as well as help to curse if needed, the rest of you will be split into groups of seven.

Each squadron of the fighting force, will contain: a group leader who will be communicating all the time with the other squadron leaders, they will obviously fight as needed; there will be two shielders who will protect themselves and the team, three of the members will be fighters and finally the seventh person will be launching specially made bombs and similar items at the opposition."

"Before we hand out equipment does everyone understand?"

Everyone said they did so Hermione stepped forward and said "do we have any nominations for the group name"

Luna stepped forward after a moment of thought and shouted "The phoenix warriors"

When some of the ex-order members said that it was just copying the order of the phoenix, Luna, harry, Hermione, Tonks and ginny stepped forward and summoned their phoenixes; everyone gasped in shock at the amazing display, and immediately shouted "Phoenix warriors!"

Luna stepped forward once again and spoke loudly to the group "Everyone is to follow me to the next room, once you are there you will collect one trunk, the trunk has four compartments; a storage space, a small flat, an interrogation room with a built in prison system…"

Harry droned out Luna's instructions and whispered to Hermione "don't you find it weird that there aren't any dungeons or prisons in a battle station" before she could reply however another door shimmered into existence to the left of them, they both opened the door and smiled as they saw a huge prison with seven interrogation rooms.

"Before you leave, if everyone could listen to this announcement we will be posting a self-updating list of all members.

The others left taking a look at the list as they left:

**Harry Potter**

**Nymphadora Tonks**

**Hermione Granger**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Ginevra Weasley**

**Remus Lupin**

**Fred Weasley**

**George Weasley**

**Mad-eye Moody**

**Amelia Bones (Minister of Magic-will fight but rarely at meetings, Harry Potter is main role of communication with her)**

**Dedalus Diggle**

**Elphias Doge**

**Hestia Jones**

**Emmeline Vance**

**Sturgis Podmore**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt **

As the newest members of the phoenix warriors entered the equipment room, they all whispered their surprise at seeing the minister of magic on the list before quickly going to collect their much needed equipment, Only mad-eye didn't leave straight away as he strode up to harry and the girls and whispered harshly "A blooming great idea potter, I would personally like to offer my services in training them physically as I can see that you are going to teach even me a few new things magically" and with that he strode off. Hermione then left to continue research whilst Ginny left to start planning other recruitment methods.

Harry walked into the equipment room and spoke to Luna quietly "Im going to go see Hermione, Tonks and Ginny, can you look after them for me"

"Of course, master"

Harry kissed her and left, before walking in to Ginny. Ginny sat murmuring to herself as she made notes, she jumped when harry said "Do you mind if I take a look"

Harry picked up the offered sheet and read aloud "Pay or blackmail the prophet into announcing we are recruiting also serves as a warning to voldemort, use DA coins to get members here before school starts, have members go around in pairs (for protection) and ask around. All members would meet at a location which is undecided and sign the contract before being transported to headquarters.

As harry went to read the second paragraph on the sheet he gasped as Ginny, now under the table, unzipped his trousers and pulled his already hard penis out of his trousers,ginny quickly enveloped it in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, humming as she did so, the extra vibrations caused him to groan and she added to the pleasure by rubbing his balls as she sucked him off.

Hermione burst into the room and before she looked around asked "Ginny have you considered speaking to centaurs, merpeople, goblins etcetera, to the army"

Hermione then looked around the room and saw harry.

"Good idea herm… uuurgh that feels so good"

"G...G...Ginny I'm going to come"

Harry grunted as he came and Ginny swallowed as fast as she could to finish his load.

Hermione then came over and ripping off her shirt and yanking her trousers and knickers down she sat on Harry's lap and started riding his already hardening member, she then lifted herself slightly and angling it at her entrance she sat down hard and started bouncing; Harry grabbed and rubbed her bouncing boobs.

Hermione's breath started to get ragged and she eventually slowed down until she was just grinding against him , she then slumped a bit as he came inside of her, this triggered her into having an orgasm as well.

A knock on the door surprised them into getting ready and Tonks who had been masturbating whilst watching them fell of her chair in surprise. Everyone quickly made themselves presentable and Harry called "come in" It turned out it was Luna giving a tour of headquarters.

Harry stood up and made his way over to the group and said "dinner is at seven, after that there will be a meeting to decide how much training you will require and how the teams will be structured."

Everyone acknowledged this information and left the room to continue the tour.

Harry then said to the girls "I believe it is time"

Tonks asked "time for what?"

Before Harry could respond however Ginny said one word "Umbridge"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a matchbox sized object, he then tapped it with his wand and it expanded into a full size trunk; this the four of them stepped into it. Harry immediately rushed into the potions lab and picked up two vials of polyjuice potion, which he handed to Hermione and Ginny, they both looked at it and harry transformed into an older woman, took a hair out and put it in one of the vials, Tonks getting the idea transformed into a middle aged woman and donated a hair to the other vial. Once both girls had drunk the potion and harry had disguised himself to be a grey haired snobby looking man, they all flooed into the ministry where they headed straight to Dolores Umbridge's Office. Once outside they all hid out of my sight except harry who opened the door and slid in, "can I help you? Mister… …?" Umbridge's sickly voice penetrated the silence.

"I believe you can, Dolores. I want you to write lines, and you will be using a special quill won't you? You will write 'I will not torture school children' until the message has sunk in. Harry commanded with his wand pointing at Umbridge's throat. Umbridge gulped and her face lit up as it dawned on her who this mysterious stranger was. "Mr Potter?" She asked nervously

"Very good" Harry commented changing back to himself. "You may recognise Hermione and Ginny as well" Harry's tone terrified Umbridge, "now you had better start writing"

Three hours later Umbridge's hand was torn apart and bleeding profusely. Harry inspected her hand and said "I think the message has sunk in, now I want you to talk to me, I have veritaserum although I would much rather torture you into telling me, after all that's what you tried to do isn't it?"

Umbridge looked at his face and knew that he wasn't joking, she instantly regretted picking on him last year, and felt a true panic, still she didn't say a word.

"How unfortunate, this should loosen your tongue though…. CRUCI…"

"No I'll talk, anything but that!" Umbridge screamed

Harry passed a vial of veritaserum to Umbridge and commanded her to drink the vial, still with his wand pointed at her throat. Umbridge did as she was told, and much to her shock and displeasure said "Auror Tonks please come in"

Tonks strolled in and placed a recording sphere on the desk; she tapped it once with her wand, and nodded.

"Are you a supporter of voldemort?" Harry asked

"Yes" was the prompt reply

"Did you use a blood quill on students, during detention whilst you were a teacher at Hogwarts?"

"Yes"

"Why did you not teach any practical work?"

"So that there would be no threat against Cornelius or voldemort?"

"Was Cornelius fudge a supporter of voldemort?"

"Are you and/or Cornelius fudge branded with the dark mark?"

We both are?

"Did you send the two dementors after me last summer?"

"yes"

"That is all auror Tonks, please take this straight to the minister"

Once the recording had stopped, harry administered the antidote and said time for punishment three, as he said this he shot a confundus spell at her and portkeyed her into his trunk, once in the forest area, he disillusioned himself and the others and transfigured some rocks and branches into centaurs, he then controlled the centaurs to grab her. Harry removed the confundus charm and started controlling the centaurs.

The two biggest grabbed her arms making her scream whilst another two tore of her top causing it to rib off of her body, they did the same to her trousers, taking no care to be gentle, they then tore her bra off with a spear making her wet herself and faint in fear; Hermione fired an enervate meaning she couldn't escape from the nightmare, the other centaurs all had raging hard ons and Umbridge squealed with disgust. The smallest centaur ripped of her urine soaked panties and shoved them in her mouth effectively gagging her. They smallest one then shoved one, two, three, four fingers inside of her and then started fisting her, she screamed in pain. He then pulled his hand out and smeared her juices over her face. He shoved his huge (horse sized) erection into her, almost tearing her vagina apart, Umbridge hollered at the unimaginable pain, then the two largest centaurs decided to have some fun, one speared her anally with his colossal penis, her screams were muted however as the other one shoved his inside her mouth and started having sex with her face causing her to gag, the first centaur then came releasing a pint of his come inside of her womb, he pulled out and another centaur took his place, this carried on for several more minutes before harry poured a potion down Umbridge's throat which would keep her awake for several days. They then walked away to the sounds of her begging and screaming.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Author Notes: So Umbridge has gotten what she deserved and the story is heading towards the battle, thank you to all of my followers, please keep the great reviews coming.

As usual any constructive criticism, advice or suggestions are welcome, and anyone who wishes to submit sections of a chapter may contact me as usual.

Thank you


	12. Chapter 12

Harry woke up and strolled down to the kitchen, where he made himself a cup of tea, and sat chatting with dobby and the three new house-elves that dobby had recruited, whilst they made breakfast for the small army.

Once everyone was at breakfast, harry informed them of the plans for the day. "Firstly breakfast will be at seven every morning but I expect you to be up at half past five so you can fit in a one hour training session, you will then shower and have breakfast. Today me, Hermione, Luna and Ginny will be recruiting whilst Tonks and Moody do a rigorous training session"

Harry sat down and started eating whilst discussing with Ginny the plans.

"First we will send a message to the DA requesting that they meet in the three broomsticks at four o'clock; Once we have sent the message we will speak to the goblins, centaurs and mer-people. That will take up most of the day. Before we meet the DA we will go to the post office and send a letter to Fleur and the Veelas requesting a meeting, then through dobby we can meet the house elves" Ginny said

"It sounds okay to me, good work Ginny" Harry replied giving her and the rest of the girls a kiss.

"Accio DA coin" Hermione called raising her wand, the coin flew into her hand and harry set the time, date and location for the meeting. The girls then called the phoenixes and handed them a load of notes which would also inform the members of the meeting if they didn't still have their coins.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna all stepped through the fireplace saying "Diagon Alley" where they were spat into the leaky cauldron. They briskly walked into gringotts where harry immediately strode up to the head tellers station " I Lord Potter-Black-Merlin-Le Fay-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin request a meeting with Director Ragnok head of the Goblin empire"

The Goblin looked extremely surprised but nodded and marched into Ragnoks office, almost immediately he came back out and said "Director Ragnok will see you"

"Harry, how nice to see you again,what can I do for you?"

"As you are aware the war against voldemort is beginning to affect people more and more now that everyone knows he is back, What you probably don't know is that I am the only one that can defeat him. I am asking you as the leader of the Goblins to ally with me, in return for an improvement in your rights, if you would prefer you can contact me once you have spoken to others"

"Harry, you are a very strange wizard, not just because you have recognised that we are a strong ally in both war, and we are powerful in means that we can limit the financial support that the opposition have access to, but because you show other species a great amount of respect which rarely occurs, it would be my honour to side with a wizard with some power, wealth and uttermost respect, I will have an army of 800 ready for you in ten minutes when you need them, please take this galleon necklace, when you are in need of man-power or assistance then this will alert the troops as to your destination."

"Thank you very much Ragnok, I must ask that you and all of your followers sign this contract, it only says you will not betray me and it is only a precaution"

"Very well Mr Potter"

Harry then left gringotts and met up with the girls who were coming out of a shop. "Great idea making an extra few contracts Hermione" They all port-keyed into Hogwarts grounds and Harry and Hermione made their way into the forbidden forest, whilst Ginny and Luna set off to raid the potions supply of anything that could possibly be dangerous.

Straight away Harry and Hermione were approached by a large herd of centaurs, Roars of disapproval were made when they recognised them as the ones who had bought the toad-lady into their territory. The head of the herd however demanded silence and asked why they had entered their land.

"I Lord Potter-Black-Merlin-Le Fay-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin, request a meeting with regards to the upcoming war. Upon hearing the last six names the entire forest seemed to silence, finally the head said "Call me Bane"

"Thank you Bane, please call me Harry"

"Very well, now what do you wish to discuss?" Bane asked with a swish of his tail.

"The war is steadily getting worse and I believe there will be a battle here at Hogwarts, I am here to request your alliance, with the phoenix warriors, so far we have humans and goblins and we are going to contact the veelas, mer-people and house-elves. If you do not join us we do ask that you remain neutral; voldemort's offers may sound inviting but he hates non humans more than Umbridge.

Umbridge's name caused a huge roar of anger across the herd, once it had quietened down then Harry apologised "I am sorry for mentioning the toad, but I spent all of yesterday punishing her in every possible way"

Bane turned to face the herd "You have heard Lord Potter-Black-Merlin-Le Fay-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin's request of aide in the upcoming war, and we will as a herd vote, all in favour of assisting him in return for better rights and larger territory raise your fists"

Every fist rose, and Bane turned towards them and said "we will help you my lord."

"Please may I ask that you and your followers, sign this contract that states you will not betray me"

"We will, my lord"

Harry and Hermione bowed to Bane as he did the same and they briskly walked out of the dark, and forbidden forest.

As they reached the shore of the lake, Ginny and Luna staggered out of the castle levitating thousands of vials whilst carrying large boxes, upon seeing Harry they banished them towards him and he enlarged his trunk and put it all in.

Hermione then transfigured Harry's clothes into a pair of swimming shorts and the girls transfigured their clothes into the skimpiest bikinis possible, they then cast a strong bubble head charm on themselves and swam into to the depths of the lake. Once at the bottom they carefully approached the mermen guards who pointed their spears in their faces.

Harry cast a translation spell at himself and spoke in mermish "We are here, requesting to meet with your ruler, with regards to the war"

"One moment please" was the reply, shock was on his face from hearing the boy speak mermish, he swam through an archway, spoke some words which Harry could not make out and then swam back. "She will see you"

Harry and Hermione swam side by side with ginny and Tonks just in front.

"your mightiness" Ginny began "we are here to speak to you about the future of Hogwarts and the war, we request you assistance in any way in which you can provide it"

The woman looked at her and said "it is nice to meet you Ginevra Weasley, daughter of Molly prewitt and Arthur Weasley. I am the great seeing Aquarius and as the ruler of the lake me and all of my followers will assist you in the war, we can fight from the waters edge both through physical attacks and through our control of the water element, I must go now but please feel free to contact me via this lump of aquonite, it holds a very advanced translation and communication charm on it." Harry and the girls stared in shock as she swam off before they swam to the surface removed the translation, and bubble head charms and apple drying and warming charms as they re transfigured their clothes.

They then rushed to the post office where they sent a fast owl to Fleura requesting a meeting with the veelas. They then walked into the three broom sticks where they moved fifty chairs into a corner and bought fifty butter beers for the members to drink when they arrived.

As Harry was purchasing a second round of drinks for his self and the girls the DA members started walking in. Ten minutes later Harry stood in front of them all and addressed them "The DA will be continuing this year and we hope you all wish to participate still, we will be taking a more active role in the war. Everyone at wishes to continue we need you to sign a contract saying you will not betray me or the group. We have changed the name to the Phoenix warriors as we have found out some rather disturbing information about dumbledore, who refuses to cooperate, we are continuing the group with the permission of the minister and we hope to have an army of over two thousand by the final battle, please sign the contract or leave"

Once everyone had signed the contract Harry continued "once we are at Hogwarts in two days we will be expanding the membership, but before that I would like everyone to be at the station at 9 o'clock which will give us two hours to secure the train, and provide good security, thank you"

The majority of the members left with a few staying for more drinks or to speak to harry about something.

Harry then left to go to Hogwarts, whilst the girls flooed back to headquarters. Once in Hogwarts Harry went down to the kitchens and has Dobby had promised all of the house elves were waiting for him.

What Harry did next he hated but he knew it was a necessary step to take "I Lord Potter-Black-Merlin-Le Fay-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin as an heir of the four founders hereby take control over all the house elves of Hogwarts" the elves gasped as their stained pillow cases instead turned into a smart military style uniform. Harry then ordered "I order you to continue working as you have been but any orders Dumbledore attempts to give you must be checked with me, I give you full permission to use any form of magic and, or weaponry to defend Hogwarts" Harry even gasped as he saw every house elf suddenly get taller (3 feet) and have more human looking features. The house elves cheered and Harry left with a huge grin on his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Author Notes: another chapter is up.

Please feel free to contact me and as usual reviews are welcome, the next chapter will be up five minutes after this one.

Thank you to everyone as I have received **22,119 Hits** and **4,467 Visitors **so far.


	13. Chapter 13

Tonks was woken by the owl and quickly snatched the note and read it, "yes!" her shouts woke Harry and the others up.

"What's happening" Harry mumbled unintelligently.

"I have got permission to be your body guard for the duration of the war" Tonks squealed

"that's great" Harry said stretching, Harry caught a glimpse of the time and shouted "oh merlin, we have to be at the station to meet everyone in an hour."

Harry and the others started getting ready, Harry was ready first so he went and spoke to the Phoenix warriors. "today we will be leaving in one hour and taking port keys straight to the station. You will split into three groups, one will be a back up force, the second will be disillusioned and will be on the platform and later surrounding the train on fire-bolts, the third and final team will be on the train and will be guarding the Phoenix compartment, please get into full battle armour and prepare to leave in under an hour, you may use whatever force you deem necessary."

They all nodded and left to get ready.

One hour later two thirds of the army were at nine and three quarters, only the train driver was here at this time. Team one immediately went up and down the train warding it, checking for any problems and anything else suspicious, once it was clear they entered the already huge Phoenix compartment and expanded it further before adding every sort of protection ward possible. Harry then waited on the platform for the others to arrive, once they we're all there, Harry pointed out some of the members of the Phoenix warriors before they disillusioned themselves. Hermione then led them to the compartment whilst Harry took Fred and George down the train and all over the platform , planting special defences in every corridor and compartment and anywhere else, he then led them back to the special compartment and showed them two maps which he had finished charming that morning. The first was of the platform and allowed them to not only see the people but also activate defences, the second was even more impressive and was of the train and would activate defences, and show when someone was casting a spell.

"You are in charge of this and are tasked with informing us when you see something, you can assign a group to a compartment or location if you need to." Harry whispered to the twins.

Turning to address everyone else he spoke loudly "everyone please get into five even teams, try and keep a spread of adults across each group" harry waited whilst they followed his instructions and once they were paying attention again he pulled out his wand and had to dodge to avoid the onslaught of curses "very good, I must remember to tell you when I am drawing my wand, now if you all stay still I am going to charm you so that you will have a number on both your cloaks but also on the map.

Harry cast the charm and left Hermione, tonks, ginny and Luna to hand out armour, trunks, spare wands and give orders. Looking at the map, Harry and the twins could see that everyone now had a number, from one to five except, Harry, the girls,the twins and the two members guarding the door outside. Fred who was watching the platform map called Harry over and asked if the sixes were the disillusioned, Harry said yes and that if they saw any sevens they were the back up squad either helping with an attack or conveying messages.

Harry then placed a huge black block on the table and a pile of green plastic discs and said " if you see any flashing red people it means they are injured, give them a green disk and spray either st mangos or hogwarts and they will go there for medical help, he then said if you see a green flashing person then it meant it was either voldmort or a dangerous dark creature like a dementor or dragon, tap the black box and say safety and it will port key the train to hogwarts.

Fred and George asked a couple of questions, then as Harry left to check on the others, Fred called out the students are beginning to arrive.

"Teams one and two please split up into twos or threes and spread out onto train or platform, do not speak about what is happening, the new compartment or the adults and security, adults please remain but stay on high alert, twins keep us posted, and everyone take one of these badges they are port-keys just say Phoenix and you will be transported to safety, now go!"

Everyone took a badge and teams one and two spilled out across the train and platform.

Finally eleven o'clock came and the train set off, teams one and two had came into the compartment two minutes before it set off.

"Hermione, Ginny and Luna you are in charge of all orders whilst me and tonks are recruiting" Harry ordered after fifteen minutes.

Harry and tonks strolled down the corridor and stopping at each compartment, recruited members, had them sign the contract and then sent them to the compartment, after giving them a badge which assigned them the name new recruits on the map.

After an hour and a half, they were on their way back when a couple of nervous first and second years approached him asking to join, as they were leaving to the compartment after signing the contract Harry heard "hey scar head, watch yourself this year or bad things will happen"

Harry replied "look what happened to your father malfoy, he's rotting in prison at the moment isn't he, and that happened when he threatened me" as he spoke harry drew his wand and malfoy who was on his own backed off.

Two minutes later Harry was about to enter the compartment when he got hit with a message spell from George saying malfoy and twelve other slytherins were coming from behind him, Harry responded with a message spell saying, have one person from team one come out, and then have teams one, and two come out silent and disillusioned.

Within twenty seconds Harry heard "oi potter we have you outnumbered, what you gonna do, Harry noticing teams one and two behind him said "I don't think so malfoy! Cancel disillusionments now!"

Malfoy stepped back in surprise as thirty students and adults appeared behind him, all with their wands out and pointing at them.

Meanwhile Fred and George were activating defences on the map. Fred tapped the door behind malfoy and remotely locked it and turned it to stone, preventing their escape. George then shouted out teams three and four go out we have unforgivable curses.

Harry immediately bought up a shield of rock which stopped the killing curses, getting the idea, everyone else conjured large slabs of marble and levitated it in front of them, upon seeing teams three and four he shot a quick message spell at the twins telling them to activate the knockout and memory defences when he said to, Harry turned to the small army of about seventy people and said retreat back to compartment, they all did so maintaining the shield as they did so. Once out of the compartment harry sent a message saying now.

"Quiet please, we have dealt with malfoy and the death nibbles gang, they are unconscious and have no memory of what happened, can team five please disillusion them, take them to their compartment, cancel the knockout and disillusionment and head back her please. Thank you, and can I remind you all not to get revenge on them for this situation as they don't remember it and hopefully we can deter them as long as possible.

Ten minutes before they were set to arrive at hogwarts, Hermione and Luna informed the large group of people what was going to happen, as this happened Harry sent a message spell to the broom squad thanking them and telling them to portkeys back to headquarters, and to remind the others that back up could be required at any time so to make sure they remembered the switching spell for quick changing.

Harry disillusioned everyone's badges and then told them to go to the room of requirement after curfew.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Author notes: Thank you to everyone that is following me and my story.

Next chapter will involve Hogwarts, whats going to happen between Dumbledore and harry.

I apologise in advance but my updating is going to be slower as I am back at school and am currently finishing my GCSE's

I am looking for a co-writer who would be interested in writing either some lemon scenes or some of the training scenes.

Please feel free to send me any constructive comments and how you would like me to improve.

I am willing to accept new story requests and challenges but I will only write harry potter fanfics.

Thank you


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone walked into the great hall, chatting with their friends, the people at the front suddenly stopped causing those behind to slam into them. The reason was made clear very quickly as there were not the usual four tables but five. The new table had a large banner over it with all four houses backgrounds and a large white Phoenix on it. Looking to the staff table and seeing only surprised faces, the students quickly sat down at their tables, discussing the mysterious empty fifth table. The surprises were not over yet or anywhere near over as Harry Potter now stood at the headmasters podium.

"This evening something different will happen, we will as usual have the sorting but as several people have made clear, they are not destined for that house any longer we will have a complete re-sorting, for every student..." Harry's calm voice interrupted the conversations, his short speech was quickly interrupted by shouts of shock and surprise.

Dumbledore stood up shooting a large cannon shot from his wand as he did so to get attention, "your silence please" his voice boomed "Mr Potter, you have no right to request such a thing, please return to your table, and that will be fifty points off gryffindor.

"I think you will find that I do have the right to such a request as the heir of the four founders, headmaster or should I say ex-headmaster, because as of this point I Lord Potter-Black-Ambrosius-Le Fay-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin strip you albums dumbledore of the title headmaster of hogwarts, and challenge you to a wizards duel to take place in one weeks time on the quiddich pitch! I replace you with Minerva Mcgonagol, with Filius Flitwick taking the role of deputy headmaster. Please collect your belongings and vacate the school within one hour." the students and staff a like went crazy at this shocking statement, and dumbledore strode out of the hall looking shocked and slightly scared.

"let the sorting begin" Harry boomed, as he was going to take his seat he said to the new headmistress and her deputy, "please meet me in the head mistresses office after the feast and we can discuss a few things."

The sorting started and two hours later the room looked very different, the major events of the sorting were:

Ron Weasley was put in slytherin, Draco and his gang also remained in slytherin.

Harry and his girls,Neville and the twins all went to Phoenix house, and the majority of the old da members went to either hufflepuff or gryffindor.

Harry wasn't surprised that Draco and his friends all set off a ward on the stool that informed Harry if they were death eaters, Harry was surprised however at the number of ravenclaws and gryffindors that were, none of them were aware of the tracking charm Harry placed on them or the charm which made them come up as JD on the new hogwarts map, which of course stood for junior deatheater.

Harry then walked back up to the podium and said "please enjoy this feast prepared as usual by the house elves of hogwarts" as he waved his arms and caused the food to appear, once he had finished and Mcgonagol was just about to dismiss them he yelled "DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT SNIVELLUS!" at his roar everyone turned to stare at Harry, but he had already crossed the room, and lifted snape up by his throat, when Mcgonagol told him he couldn't do that to staff he muttered something about forgetting something before shouting in the scared mans face that he was fired, then he dropped him and ripped off his sleeve showing the dark mark, he turned to face tonks and said "Auror Tonks please arrest this deatheater"

As the students started discussing the evil potions masters secret, Mcgonagol quickly interrupted and sent them off to their rooms.

Harry, Mcgonnagol and Flitwick walked up to the headmistresses new office and once there they found the password changed, harry just commanded it to be different, and they walked up where after some quick charm work Flitwick announced that he had left.

Harry and his two favourite professors discussed both his problems with Dumbledore, the school and then they finally agreed to join the Phoenix warriors if only to protect the students, harry had them sign the contract and the three of them left to go to the meeting.

On the way however they heard Draco Malfoy talking into a mirror to the board of governors about having Harry expelled, Harry held a finger to his lips and then yelled "Mister Malfoy, there is no need to complain to the people who used to be the board of governors as if you read the Hogwarts rule book you would be aware that once the heir or heirs of three or more founders is present at the school the board of governors immediately lose all power."

Draco yelped and ran off, but Harry could hear his father cursing in the background.

Once the three arrived at the seventh floor they started warding the entire section with both charms, spells, and even the hogwarts wards as Harry could control them as a founder. Happy that no one but a phoenix member could enter or leave the room, Harry paced in front of it three times whilst asking for a room that would be a large meeting room and would have eight small offices and access routes to headquarters, godrics armoury, chamber of secrets, ravenvclaws library, hufflepuffs greenhouse and Hogwarts room. The three of them walked in and were surprised to see a huge conference tale that could seat at least five hundred. Harry looked in the eight offices and saw big boards on the side and large desks and bookcases. Finally Harry walked to the other six doors, one had a lion for godrics armoury, the second had a snake and went to the chamber of secrets, and so on. The last two doors had the hogwarts logo and hq on respectively, even as Harry looked at these he got a message to say that a door had suddenly appeared in the entrance room, and they had surrounded the door and were prepared to fight if necessary, Harry smiled and said don't worry I made that door just now, let me come through.

Harry opened the door and walked into headquarters "good evening, just to inform you that snape has been arrested, and dumbledore sacked, and we are having a meeting in a few minutes I will ask you to come along to introduce both tactics and numbers,it will be an important training session, also Headmistress Mcgonagol and professor Flitwick are both members.

Harry walked back to the main room and told the two professors that they cold sit down and the meeting would start in five minutes. Harry walked into the first office and conjuring a plaque on the door that read, 'Marauders defence map' 'Gred and Forge Weasley'

Placed a large map on the desk and activated it, he then cast a charm and smiled as he walked out of the room and saw it was also on the wall in the main meeting room. Harry then said to the two professors "please take one of these badges" they did so and before they could put them on they disappeared, Harry laughed at their faces and said its a dissolvable badge you can't lose it and you will always have it. Ignoring the look of astonishment on the charms masters face he said, they work as a communication device we are all in teams but dont worry about it now, only you can hear what is being said, also if you say the word headquarters you will be transported there or you can say either St. mungo's or Hogwarts and it will take you to the medical departments.

Harry glanced at the map and was glad to see Fred and George had arrived ten minutes early as per his request. "I'd you go into the room with your names on you will find your office with an improved marauders map, it can also be found on this wall" he said gesturing to the one he was watching, Fred and George laughed as they saw the plaques but immediately went serious and started watching the map. Both professors were surprised to see the Weasley twins so serious, but before they could comment, they jumped in surprise.

"Harry we have two newly recruited first year hufflepuffs on the third floor surrounded by the junior death eaters" Harry snapped into attention and said "Groups 1,2 and 3 please go to third floor we have two new recruits surrounded by junior death eaters, please report back"

Harry then turned to the headmistress and told her not to expel the students, only to give them a week or two of detentions. When she looked confused Flitwick stepped in and explained that Harry probably wanted to keep an eye on them.

Ten minutes later the two students and all of the other teams including tonks and those from headquarters were all there, The slytherins were all in the hospital wing with slight concussion from hitting the wall.

Harry led everyone into the eighth office which purely said 'training' inside was his trunk, Harry entered the trunk with everyone following into the time chamber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Author notes: Finally done this chapter, definitely hardest to write.

I am hoping to end this between 20 - 25 chapters

Please keep your reviews coming in

SeanHicks4 pointed out that I used merlin for a family name when it is actually Ambrosius, I am going to make it Ambrosius from now on but will not be going back and changing it for a while as it is very tiresome from an iPad.

Thank you to my **28,934 Hits and 5,985 Visitors, as of when I wrote this authors note.**


	15. Chapter 15

Training in trunk, harry asks moody to watch the map along with Kingsley as they need the training least.

Once inside the time chamber Harry set the timer for sixty minutes in real time and activated the timer, he then turned to the group of close to two hundred Phoenix warrior members and said "we will be in this time chamber for exactly one hour real time, however whilst in here you are going to experience sixty weeks of full on training. Let's get started with a mile run and some stretches and then you can go to sleep, however I expect you up at five am to do a three mile jog before we start with the magic lessons.

The next morning everyone was up at five o'clock, and Harry told them the plans for the training.

"Every morning for the next sixty weeks we will run three to seven miles in the morning, from then on the training for the day will depend on the rota for example Weeks one to five we will learn duelling techniques and spells in the morning and practice them in the afternoon, as I said yesterday we will be running three miles, I will be at the back and anyone I overtake will have stinging hexes and similar painful spells cast at them until they overtake" Harry said with a grin, at his threat everyone broke of at a run.

Twenty five minutes later a very exhausted and hungry group sat down for a very large banquet courtesy of Dobby and a couple of other house elves.

For the morning we will split into two groups, first group on the left hand side of me will learn duelling techniques first, whilst the others learn spells and then you will swap.

Tonks stood in front of the large group alongside Hermione and lectured them on the theory of performing several different curses and hexes, as she talked about them hermione charmed the board to put up all the information they would need ranging from incantations and wand movements to the best situation to use it..

Meanwhile Luna was explaining duelling techniques whilst Harry and ginny performed a practice duel. Luna watched them thoughtfully for a moment and when Harry yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA" she started speaking "as you can see by ginny now lying on the floor, by casting one curse and yelling another you can quickly gain an advantage, Harry shocked ginny into not moving and all the curse was, was a stunner, this is what this afternoon but instead of the killing curse I want you to practice saying stupefy but casting expelliarmus"

As Luna said this Harry revived ginny much to the relief of everyone watching.

"the next technique you could try... ..." Luna continued

"The next spell I am going to teach you is an Auror spell used to transport people who are unconscious to a place, in order to cast it you must have a clear location in mind and using the wand movement..." Tonks lectured.

That afternoon Harry, ginny and Luna grimaced as they watched the first through fourth years struggle with the task, Harry eventually stopped them and had them just cast the spell, then to try whispering a spell, then to think of stupefy then cast the expelliarmus then to cast stupefy but say expelliarmus, by dinner that evening everyone from both groups had the first duelling concept down.

Tonks was amazed at the sheer number of people that managed to grasp the spell within fifteen minutes.

Everyone dragged themselves to bed that night knowing that this first week would be a lot easier, than what was to come.

Everyone had just finished their four mile jog and had sat down for breakfast, once they were all sitting down and eating Harry spoke "for the next five weeks we will, be learning useful transfiguration and charms spells for battle in the morning and in the afternoon we will practice team duels of three on three.

"how are charms going to be useful in battle" one second year commented, Flitwick turned to face the student and levitated him fifty feet into the air "what would happen if I dropped you now?" he asked.

The boy gulped and muttered back "I would die, sir"

"my point exactly" he replied as he lowered the student and moved on to teaching charms which would be extremely useful.

Mcgonnagol was impressed that the first years had managed to grasp even the most basic of spells, especially when they had never cast a spell before entering the trunk. She snapped out of her thoughts and walked over to one of the first years who was struggling to transfigure a living creature.

Harry, Tonks and Luna, stood in front of ginny, hermione and Flitwick, they all bowed to each other and then Luna quickly cast a shield over the three whilst ginny, hermione and Flitwick started cursing. Harry dropped ginny with a stunner but under the rules she wasn't allowed to be revived, Flitwick conjured an army of statues and made them attack whilst Harry made them explode with a few blasting was next to fall as a re-bounded stunner hit her back. Tonks continued to fire curses, distracting Flitwick whilst Harry transfigured the floor into sinking sand, hermione was down to her waste when she finally transfigured it back before realising she had effectively trapped herself. She saw the twin jets of red lights come her way and managed to deflect one onto Tonks before the second hit her. This left just Harry and the ex duelling champion to battle. Mcgonnagol, who was commentating on the duel explained what moves and techniques they were using. Much to everyone's surprise Harry cast a charm making everywhere pitch black, when Flitwick had cleared the darkness there were seven Harry potters, they all whispered in parsletounge a the same time and Flitwick found himself surrounded by snakes, banishing them away from him he began to cast faster and faster until he had to dodge his own rebounded onslaught Harry took this opportunity to shoot a stunner at him which he failed to block. Mcgonnagol then gave them their teams and told them to practice as a trio whilst Harry revived the teams.

"We will be doing something different for the next ten weeks, as I want to get you in the mindset of a mission, so each day you will work as a group, which you should all know what group you are in groups one, two,three and four will be against teams five, six, seven and eight, for today but each group will work with other groups on different days. Today the first four will be trying to capture a base which is protected by the other four in the morning, and you will swap in the afternoon, if you are ready, you have ten minutes to get in your armour collect any equipment and potions you think you will need and plan tactics.

Everyone ran off to get ready and Harry prepared the room.

Harry, tonks, hermione and Mcgonnagol stood with teams one to four and acted as their leaders for communication and instructions whilst ginny, Luna, Flitwick and one other student acted as the leaders of the other, Harry shot red sparks signalling that the base team could start preparing and five minutes later he fired green sparks to signal the attacking team were starting. Team one advanced with teams two in and amongst them but disillusioned. Team three took to the air on broomsticks and were also disillusioned, finally team four acted as backup and split into the left and right preventing attacks from the side.

"Team five will be on the roof of the shed and will be disillusioned and fire from there. Team six will do patrols to the left and team seven will go to the right, team eight will remain in the base and will put as many wards on it as possible before fighting from the windows and door.

Team three spotted the two squads on the left and right and sent a message to the two backup teams, who immediately cast a huge amount of stunners before heading towards the main squad. The three teams one of which were still disillusioned headed straight to the shed where the broomstick squad were all lying on the floor, stunned. Seeing two body's from the other team on the roof team four fired stunners and fire charms at the team on the thatched roof. The roof team jumped off the burning roof to be hit with stunners. It was at this point that team eight in the hut sprung into action leaving the disillusioned team and ten others, they all dropped their disillusionment's and returned fire. Two were left inside and they quickly hid behind a wall. The remainder of the attacking team were stunned however when they crossed the wards.

Harry spent half an hour teaching everyone how to locate and deactivate wards, before the two teams started the mission again, from the opposite locations and missions to before.

"This week we will be having a duelling tournament, both myself and your instructors will be taking part of the fifth years and above tournament, and the fourth years and below tournament. This will enable you to go up against people who are a lot harder to beat. Good luck" Harry informed them once they had got back from their seven mile run. "Fred and George may I have a word with you please?" Harry asked

Once they had come over Harry explained to them that he didn't want them to compete in the duelling tournament but instead spend the week and the next five on creating defences. They agreed and set of, creating one of their new ideas. "so if we have a fake suit of armour which would have several levels of defence it could release a stunning gas, or in extremes it could explode" Fred suggested to George

Harry cringed inwardly as he saw ginny fire her infamous bat bogey hex at her already tired opponent, she quickly followed this up by a disarming and stunning spell.

The next duel was Neville against a very large seventh year ravenclaw. Neville was immediately disarmed but the seventh year believing to have won turned to face his friends, everyone flinched as Neville leapt at the boy twice his size and threw his wand away, and knocked him out.

Once the boy had been healed Harry explained that unless your opponent was unable to move or attack then you should never turn your back on them. Harry congratulated Neville and called out the next two names "Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood"

"The next nine weeks we will be learning techniques for stealth, tracking, disguises and emergency healing" Harry announced before he set the group up on a three mile obstacle course.

Fred and george had finished a lot of their defences within three weeks and happily joint in with learning some more spells which would come in very useful.

Harry sent stinging hexes and pinching spells at the Phoenix warriors as they ran the five mile obstacle course he had set up, only Neville had avoided being hit with very quick reflexes and good dodging.

Harry was happy at the speed that the team had managed to learn the Animagus transformation, ten weeks of solid morning practice had payed off as everyone third year and above you could now transform with a wand, all of the adults and Harry and his girls could do so without a wand. The group had also impressed harry and Flitwick as they had all managed to create walls and defences in their minds after spending many hours meditating and reading about occlumency.

"We are very near the end of our trunk time we are on week forty and until week fifty and we will be a mass learning of spells in the morning and solo missions where you will be outnumbered ranging from locating something to a duel against the odds." harry announced after they had created the morning run.

"Weeks fifty to sixty will be recapping all skills and doing practice drills for the protection of Hogwarts" Harry shouted over the noise of everyone talking, they all quietened down and Harry sent them off for the run, quickly chasing after them and joining in.

"first years please remember you are not meant to know any magic so try and keep it to a minimum unless it is an emergency" everyone remember that when you get out that it is your first evening back, and it is about an hour after curfew. Remember that we will keep you updated on the training times via the badges, feel free to contact us with them if you need." Harry said as he sent them to bed after they had exited the trunk."

"Fred and George can you please put all of your defences around the castle, and can I have a rota of non-student members to be monitoring the map at all times. If a spell is cast out of a lesson it will flash blue, and the spell will appear in a text bubble. Call me and I will arrange a squad, I am always in battle armour or able to be in about ten seconds." Harry commanded, before heading to bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Author notes: hope this chapter is okay, I didn't want to go into too much detail as it would have got very repetitive. Next chapter will be up within a week hopefully.

Thank you once again to my **30,515 Hits and 6,360 Visitors**.

Please keep the great review coming in and keep watching my page for polls as I keep adding them allow the time.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry woke up next to tonks and noticed she was still sleeping, knowing that he ahd a lot to do that day he stripped and headed into the shower, Harry heard tonjks strat waking up and smiled as the shower curtain was pulled back and a very naked tonks stepped into the shower. He pulled her against his body and kissed her. She melted into his kiss.

Tonks felt Harry's tongue lap at the seams of her mouth and she parted his lips, letting his tongue plunder her mouth, she let him have air but she kept her forehead pressed against his.

''Oh Harry!" tonks moaned feeling Harrys cock harden and press against her causing he pussy to start to drip in excitement.

''Harry?" Tonks asked

"Uh?" Harry asked dumbly, the blood flow to his brain going south.

"Listen I know you are afraid of upsetting me but I have decided I want a baby'' said tonks

"A baby?'' Harry squeaked.

She giggled softly, " Yes I know you will be a great daddy and I know this is something you have always desired so please let me make your wished come true'' replied tonks seductively

''You sure Nymph?'' asked Harry looking into her eyes.

''I do now let us have some naughty fun together and get started making our 1st little one'' tonks purred pressing their lips together.

Whatever protests Harry had were now gone as tonks pushed the two of them to the wall of the shower. she pressed her back up against the wall and wrapped her legs around Harrys waist lining her pussy up with his cock.

"uh you really sure now?" asked Harry.

''Just shut up and fuck me Harry" tonks demanded before he used her legs to pull him in burying Harrys cock in her pussy.

''I always enjoy you stuffing my pussy with you big cock Harry'' moaned tonks as Harry started thrusting into her causing her to groan.

Harry smiled at hearing his girlfriends moans he always enjoyed being inside her and was hoping that he would impregnate her with their 1st baby together with Harry hoping for a lot more children in the future.

Harry soon found himself sucking tonks breasts as he continued thrusting in and out of her pussy.

''Ow Harry go harder I can't cum again unless you go harder'' begged tonks.

Harry responded to his wife's wishes and picked up the pace which drove her wild as her orgasm hit

"Tonks" Harry warned, feeling a build up in his loins.

Oooooohhh, please, just a little more Harry" tonks begged.

Harry, with all of his will power, held off as long as he could as he pounded into her.

"Almost...almost...yes yes yes yes!" tonks cried and as her pussy milked Harrys cock that was inside of it and pushed Harry over the edge as he blasted stream after stream of his seed inside of her. For a minute, the two lovers shook with tonks pussy milking and Harrys cock continuing to shoot more cum into her.

Eventually Harry and tonks recovered from their orgasms and looked into each other's eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Author Notes: this is just a short filler chapter, courtesy of anthony37.

I am currently writing this story as well as my newest one "Heirs Return"

Updates will be a lot slower now.

A co-writer is possibly wanted if they can write certain chapters. Please contact me abnd I will give information, I will then edit it and post it.

THANK YOU


	17. Chapter 17

This story is now abandoned and I will not be writing this or any other story for a while. I would like to see this finished so if you want to take it over please contact me.

Really sorry to all of my fans


End file.
